Destroid
Destroid.jpg|Destroids from the Macross Timeline. Destroid2.jpg|Destroids from the Macross Timeline. is a non-transformable bipedal mechanical units used by the U.N. Spacy and other military and civillan entities. Overview Destroids are the evolution of modern, ground-based military weapons through to the use of OverTechnology (OTM), sharing many similarities with the variable fighter aircraft. Both variable fighter and Destroid are bipedal mechanized units, however, Destroids lack a recognizable humanoid face design, and both its arms are turret and missile pod systems. Many of the color schemes chosen for Destroids are noticably subdued, such as khaki and olive drab, and are designed solely for ground combat such as tanks. Production Remarks Destroids are a part of a sub branch of mecha, often service side-by-side with specialized air combat variable fighter units known as "Valkyries". Destroids are often depicted as mechanically inferior to regular Valkyries, particularly compared to the actions of series' protagonists. However, through its overly military design and visually contrasted against the slender, more maneuverable Valkyries, it helps provide a profound "realism" to the science fiction scenarios depicted in various Macross series. All of the Destroid designs that appeared in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross were designed by Kazutaka Miyatake. According to Miyatake, Destroids were intended to be heavily commercialized as toys and hobby kit plastic models due to the popularity of Gunpla (mecha from Mobile Suit Gundam) at the time, which saw unique variations from the Zeon and Federation side. History In A.D. 2009, during the height of Space War I, Destroid units were assigned to participate in the "Daedalus Attack", which saw the SDF-1 Macross launching its arms similar to a battering ram through the interior of an enemy ship. Destroids were also used to help rebuilt the city, an idea that would later lend itself to the concept of a Workroid, seen in Macross Δ. While Destroids were almost completely ineffective on Earth as they would be bombarded by enemies, they were able to fully demonstrate their fire power through the "Daedalus Attack". In the years following the war, the general lack of the Destroid's mobility would hamper its widespread use as more advanced variable fighters became more available. In the 2040's, the large, older Destroids were relegated to heavy engineering or used as target dummies for shooting drills. In the 15th episode of Macross 7, the designation of Destroid is never used, and the mecha seen are called "Battroid". Still, the concept of ground-based attack units would see itself merge with the genealogy of the variable fighter, the result being the "Variable Attack" aircraft (VA-3M Invader) and "Variable Bomber" (VB-6 König Monster). In Macross The Ride, the ADR-04-Mk.XV_Super_Defender was introduced. Incorporating the latest developments from the Advanced Variable Fighter (AVF) program, the Super Defender is able to hold its own in combat longer and more effective than the standard Defender. In the Macross Frontier, set in A.D. 2059, various Destroid do appear in combat when the Macross Quarter conducts a "Macross Attack", which saw Destroids firing salvos inside an enemy ship, reminiscent of the original "Daedalus Attack". Additionally, one of the main characters, Canaria Berstein, operates the VB-6 König Monster, showing its raw power and mobility thanks to the series' stellar CG. In Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again, an OVA set in the A.D. 2090's, the successors of the Tomahawk, Defender, Phalanx and Monsters make an appearance. Even in this advanced era, the lower body design is still in use, however, many of their movements are now based on leg rollers similar in concept to the later Destroid Cheyenne II from Macross Zero. Model Series The model number for each Destroid represents the "model name-series and number-type". The 03-series is considered a prototype, while the prototype MBR-04-Mk.I of the 04-series "Destroid" became the general term to represent the entirety of the line. There are several types of Destroid by different manufacturers, with the 04-series jointly developed by Viggers, Inc. and another by Centinental and Kransmann. The 04-series has a general purpose design for the lower body with built-in main thermal nuclear reaction engine and walking control system, thereby improving mass production and operational performance and cost reduction. It can be said that MBR-04-Mk VI Tomahawk is the main battle tank, while the ADR-04-Mk X Defender is self-propelled anti-aircraft cannon and the SDR-04-Mk XII Phalanx is a self-propelled anti-aircraft missile, similar to the real-world AFV and using a common chassis. Models *MBR-04-Mk VI Tomahawk *MBR-07 Destroid Spartan Mk II *SDR-04-Mk XII Phalanx *ADR-03-Mk III Destroid Cheyenne *Destroid Cheyenne II *ADR-04-Mk X Defender *ADR-04-Mk.XV Super Defender *HWR-00-Mk IP Monster *HWR-00-Mk II Monster Gallery DestroidMonsterHobby.jpg|Various Destroid hobby kits were released following the release of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. Pc detail 0.jpg|The now-defunct Yamato released a series of 1/60 Destroid figures. They unfortunately didn't sell well for the series to continue. Pc detail 0 (1).jpg|A Yamato 1/60 figure of the MBR-04-Mk VI Tomahawk. DestroidToy.jpg|The massive Hi-Metal R HWR-00-Mk II Monster figure that came out in 2017 and sold for 22,500 yen. External Links *Destroid Wiki Category:Terminology Category:Destroids